tnr_manualfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DarkenWolf
Welcome Hi, welcome to TheNinja-Rpg Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DarkenWolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TMSama (Talk) 20:36, July 7, 2011 ^_^ Find a pic yet? troll.jpg Flame Pillar Don't really know how to PM or if this is what you meant by PM but here are some battle logs for Flame Pillar. I left out the enemy's damage because that just me blocking it o.o I'll give you my stats for each part of the log. I can tell you for certain that intelligence is part if not the main general but my intelligence is capped so I can't really test that for you guys. Willpower is the second general as I'll show in these tests ^^ First, four tests without training to rule out flux. Stats: 31,022 Ninjutsu Strength 10,000 Intelligence 6640 Willpower I know that my Willpower goes up by .4 each battle but that's very insignificant in the grand scheme. Left side attacks first ZodiacDragon forms a series of hand seals before breathing a burning liquid at Veteran Thief. The chakra accelerates the burning liquid, creating an inferno that surrounds the opponent in a scorching pillar of flames Veteran Thief will receive residual damage for 3 rounds ZodiacDragon deals 7059 fire damage to Veteran Thief (I removed the blue text of the damage because it was hard to see on this background) Battle 2. Novice Assassin will receive residual damage for 3 rounds ZodiacDragon deals 7055 fire damage to Novice Assassin Battle 3. Water Summon will receive residual damage for 3 rounds ZodiacDragon deals 7062 fire damage to Water Summon Battle 4. Veteran Thief will receive residual damage for 3 rounds ZodiacDragon deals 7059 fire damage to Veteran Thief Battle 5. Relaxed Sensei will receive residual damage for 3 rounds ZodiacDragon deals 7048 fire damage to Relaxed Sensei So my average for all these battles is around 7056 or so. Now to train Willpower. Willpower training You improved 247.5 points in willpower All stats the same except for the +2 in each general from the previous five fights in the battle arena and the +247.5 Willpower. Next five fights: Battle 1. Guardian Monk will receive residual damage for 3 rounds ZodiacDragon deals 7069 fire damage to Guardian Monk Battle 2. Guardian Monk will receive residual damage for 3 rounds ZodiacDragon deals 7069 fire damage to Guardian Monk Battle 3. Python will receive residual damage for 3 rounds ZodiacDragon deals 7063 fire damage to Python Battle 4. Python will receive residual damage for 3 rounds ZodiacDragon deals 7061 fire damage to Python Battle 5. Wild dude will receive residual damage for 3 rounds ZodiacDragon deals 7072 fire damage to Wild dude As you can see my average damage was increased by about 10 or so. After training my Willpower by 247.5 I was unable to hit those hits that I was dealing to the previous AI. :) If this is in the wrong spot I'm terribly sorry but I just joined the wiki today and like it says on the home page.. It's not entirely user friendly yet.. :S Just a quick Question. but is this Wiki pretty much dead then if you guys are focusing on the actual manual?